


Yoghurt (Rated 1-5)

by Arianne, noahfronsenburg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Excerpt from "Estinien Wyrmblood's Yoghurt Ratings."





	Yoghurt (Rated 1-5)

  1. Sharlayan Yoghurt: 🐲🐲🐲🐲/🐲. The boy gave it to me and insists it is called “skyr”. Why is it called skyr. It is yoghurt. I don’t understand. Alphinaud says there’s nothing to understand. _I don’t understand._

  2. Yoghurt (Flavored): /🐲🐲🐲🐲🐲. It has colors. I don’t like it.

  3. Yoghurt (fruit mixed in): 🐲/🐲🐲🐲🐲. Why is all the fruit in the middle. I am not guaranteed a full spoon of yoghurt every time. Who designed this.

  4. Yoghurt (fruit on the bottom): 🐲🐲🐲/🐲🐲. Fun for spoon.

  5. Yoghurt (exotic fruit on the bottom): 🐲🐲/🐲🐲🐲. I don’t know where the fruit came from. I don’t like that.

  6. Cottage cheese: 🐲🐲🐲🐲🐲/. When you mix in the jam it looks like viscera. Tastes terrible. Alphinaud says it can’t be rated 5/5 if I won’t eat it but I hate eating it and I don’t care.

  7. Yoghurt (cream on top): 🐲🐲/🐲🐲🐲. Sticky.

  8. Yoghurt (yak milk): 🐲/🐲🐲🐲🐲. It’s yoghurt. Sweet.

  9. Yoghurt (with sweets): 🐲🐲/🐲🐲🐲. Who puts sweets on the side. If I wanted sweets I’d get sweets. Aymeric ate both of ours. I’d have it again.

  10. Parfait: 🐲🐲/🐲🐲🐲. What’s the point of adding more stuff to yoghurt

  11. Yoghurt (frozen): 🐲🐲🐲🐲/🐲. I don’t understand why this is a dessert and not a food. What is the difference. It’s yoghurt but cold.

  12. Yoghurt (Limsan): 🐲🐲🐲/🐲🐲. Why is it chewy.

  13. Yoghurt (strained): 🐲🐲/🐲🐲🐲. What is “strained” here.

  14. Yoghurt (Hannish): 🐲🐲🐲/🐲🐲. It’s yoghurt. I don’t understand how it’s different from other yoghurts.

  15. Raita: 🐲/🐲🐲🐲🐲. It’s green. I don’t trust it.

  16. Tzatziki: -5/🐲🐲🐲🐲🐲. Terrifying.

  17. Kefir: 🐲🐲/🐲🐲🐲. Uncertain. Better than tzatziki.

  18. Doogh: 🐲/🐲🐲🐲🐲. But why do you _drink_ it.

  19. Sour cream: 🐲🐲🐲/🐲🐲. Why is it not just called yoghurt. I don't understand.

  20. “Yoghurt”: 🐲🐲🐲/🐲🐲. How is this different from other yoghurts. Why is this just “yoghurt.”

  21. Yoghurt (custard): 🐲🐲🐲🐲🐲/. Alphinaud says it’s not yoghurt. Wrong.

  22. Sharlayan yoghurt: 🐲🐲🐲🐲🐲/. Normal yoghurt. I still don’t understand it.





End file.
